RWBY: CHAOS at the Academy
by pyron55
Summary: follow the adventures of pyron and team KNDS at Beacon Academy as they kick *** and fail at things... this will go along with the show but I will not interfere with main events (anything that happens onscreen.) so read, enjoy, and have a weapon.
1. character schematics

AN: I'm alive! And I am discontinuing my other stories due to lack of inspiration. So I'm starting this, which I have had in my head for a while so I don't die of boredom. So, here are character profiles.  
Name: Pyron Kagi (Shut up, I know it's my username)  
Height: 5'11  
Hair/Eye color: Black hair, orange eyes.  
Color designation: Orange  
Element(s): Fire/Light  
Weapon: Vented blade katana: Flames shoot out of the vents, the middle is going from black at the hilt to white at the tip. The blade looks gold, the vents more like stacked sharp plates. It can shift to go in its sheath which has a phoenix at the guard. It's name is "Hiwa", which translates to sun feather  
Abilities: He is a fire elemental and can dematerialize into embers and rematerialize somewhere else, so basically teleportation. Has a "girlfriend" who is a phoenix (In this world, they look human and can transform into fiery bird mode), though that's not really an ability. He has Xiano mode, which allows ultimate control over fire along with fire wings. Xiano doesn't come out unless it's to finish an opponent or if Pyron is in serious trouble. When Xiano takes control, his hair turns white and his eyes burn blue.  
Appearance: wears a black orange flame rimmed trench coat with a hood and his symbol on the back which is an orange phoenix with its wings open, an orange t-shirt that says "out of the fire and into the inferno", gloves with his symbol on it, jeans, and black and red shoes, he has short black hair.  
Personality: Pyron is quite cheerful but with a temper, and if you hurt his friends you better run for your life. He is very friendly unless provoked.  
History: When he was 16, Pyron was a weapon engineer in one of the first settlements just after dust was discovered. Because of an accident experimenting with fire dust crystals, his cells became infused with the element of fire and decided to protect his village. In order to protect the village from a massive monster siege, Pyron had to make a pact with the phoenix Phoenicia. The pact made him immortal, but also meant he had to protect and serve Phoenicia forever, while watching his friends and loved ones die slowly. Due to the pact he made with Phoenicia, his soul split between the warrior Xiano and himself. Because there is pure elemental dust in Phoenicia's blood, Pyron and the Schnee dust company are constantly at each other's throats. He dueled with Weiss Schnee due to a dispute about Phoenicia and the Schnee company, and when they tied they became rivals. When he heard Weiss was going to Beacon he decided to follow, and made Team CHAOS.

Name: Carlos Spicewheiner  
Height: 6'3  
Hair/ Eye color: Black hair, blue eyes with a gold ring around the pupil.  
Color designation: White  
Element: Lightning  
Weapon: A lightning ax cannon named "Sasha's Wrath "  
Abilities: Rage Mode and Lightning Dash, slight electric abilities.  
Appearance: White leather jacket with his symbol on the heart, which is white lightning hitting a mug; a white hoodie with the hood up.  
Personality: He's a happy-go-lucky guy that flirts with almost every girl; when in Rage Mode, extremely stupid. (Ex.: "I will eat ALL of your burritos!"). He seems drunk all the time.  
History: Carlos was always an adventurer, exploring temples and dungeons, when he found a temple with lightning markings all over it. Inside he found a white orb crackling with electricity. He picked it up and gained both his lightning abilities and Rage Mode, at the cost of his sanity using it. He made his ax, "Sasha", and decided to keep adventuring and drinking ale at Beacon.

Name: David Frystlik  
Height: 5'8  
Hair/ Eye color: Dark brown hair, light blue eyes.  
Color designation: Black  
Element(s): Death/Ice  
Weapon: A tendril staff named "Decay"; has an ice crystal inside black spiral metal, which can turn into a scythe, spear or staff, with a metal eye handle.  
Abilities: Ice Mirror Teleport, Spirit Summon, Decaying World (His ultimate move, which turns decay into a living weapon that can control the continuum itself with spirits and tendrils.)  
Appearance: Has a black cloak with his symbol on the back, which is a frozen skull in light blue. Underneath is a black t-shirt that says "Don't fear Death, he's already here" on it, along with jeans and black and blue sneakers.  
Personality: Isolated and doesn't like crowds, he likes to think a lot. He rarely laughs, and is deathly calm when fighting.  
History: David lived far north when he was young. He had a unique ability to speak to the spirits of the dead. Shunned by his tribe and called "Death Speaker", he was cast out into the tundra. Listening to an extremely powerful spirit, he ventured inside an icy cave with a gigantic ice dust crystal. Obeying the spirit still, he chipped off a shaft of the dust and laid it on the ground. The spirit spiraled around it and solidified, making a staff. Armed with Decay, he set out to improve his skills so he would not be cast out ever again.

Name: Newt Peater  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair/Eye color: Light brown hair in a braid, greenish-gray eyes.  
Color designation: Green  
Element: Water/Earth  
Weapon: A sledgehammer as big as she is that she calls "Marsh Masher". Looks like a normal one, but is laced with water and earth dust, so every smash can create a miniature swamp in its wake.  
Abilities: Very fast, but so lazy that it doesn't really matter; very strong kicks.  
Appearance: A green tunic with a darker green skort (Yes, Pyron, that's a word. It's a skirt with shorts attached underneath.) She doesn't bother with shoes.  
Personality: Very mellow and capricious, she does whatever she feels like doing. She picks on her little brother Pyron all the time, but she makes it very clear that this is exclusively her privilege and won't stand for any else doing the same. Gets bored with fights easily, so makes up games to play with her opponents to keep herself entertained.  
History: She's not Pyron's biological big sister, and is barely older than him as is, but she took the moniker to keep people from asking if the two of them were dating. Her father was a blacksmith, and she worked as his apprentice due to her distinct lack of male siblings. Thus, she got good with hammers, and subsequently uses one called Marsh Masher as her primary weapon. The dust for it came from Pyron, who stole it from the Schnee Dust Company for her.

AN: And that's the character previews, I will start tomorrow with the actual story. Also, check out Walkman355's story, "RWBY Into Darkness", it's amazing! And thanks to my big sister NewtGirl for editing my grammar. (You're welcome, little bro.)


	2. Pyron Kagi

RWBY: CHAOS at the Academy

Pyron Kagi

Pyron was looking at the sunset from the top of a desert cliff, relaxing from the world, pondering his life. He wondered, why were all of his friends dea-  
"Hey Pyron, get over here!" shouted Phoenicia, which reminded him that he had outlived them.  
"What is it?" he yelled back.  
"You know that lab you saved me from?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I think they were a Schnee lab!"  
"Why?" said Pyron. He got up and walked towards their camp so they wouldn't have to keep shouting. He froze when he saw the soldiers. "Oh, that's why."  
"You are to surrender the phoenix immediately, or else we'll blow this girl's brains out!" the leader shouted. "Good luck with that!"  
"YOU SON OF A G-" Phoenicia was cut off as her head exploded.  
"Now that that's over with," Pyron unsheathed his sword,"who wants to be first?"  
The leader snarled. "Shoot him down." Soon guns were firing at the spot where Pyron was standing, but now it was nothing but a cloud of embers.  
The cloud moved fast, faster than you could blink, towards the nearest soldier. It then reformed into him and cut the soldier down. Another came at him with a combat knife, to which Pyron sidestepped and backstabbed him. Bullets were flying everywhere, forcing Pyron back to the edge of the cliff. With nowhere to run, Pyron jumped off the edge with a smile. When the 4 soldiers remaining ran to confirm the kill, Pyron's katana jutted through the soldier in the middle and roasted the others.  
"Well, that was a little too easy," he said, jumping off Hiwa's hilt. Hearing a large droning noise, Pyron turned back towards the cliff face to see a giant warship rise out from behind it. "Me and my big mouth."  
He started running towards the airship, which fired 5 homing rockets at him. He sliced the first one, stabbed the second, and jumped on the third, steering it into the fourth. However, the last one hit him head on and Pyron saw black.  
"Pyron," he heard someone say, "time to switch."  
"Well...Okay then."  
Pyron began to stand up from the explosion. His hair turned silver and the orange on him began to burn as his eyes turned blue. Saying nothing, Xiano turned to embers and reappeared on the wing of the airship, slicing off the rocket launcher and dodging gatling rounds along the way. He jumped off the wing and activated the jets of fire on his sword, flying back through the wing and melting it right off. The airship flew out of control and into the cliff face.  
Pyron reappeared on the cliff face, his hair black and his eyes orange as normal, as an orange bird landed on his shoulder. _"-Gun. You know I'm going to hold this against you for a while."_ Pyron heard in his head. Hearing slow clapping, he turned around to see a white haired man in a green scarf standing there. "Well done. How would you like to come to Beacon?" said the man.  
He thought about it. "Will it be safe there?" he asked.  
"Yes, although you will be a day late, as the semester started yesterday."  
He thought about it for a second. "Sure, why not."

**AN: That is the first of four character previews, which is the product of me staying up last night on Grape Crush. Hopefully I will have them all done by Thursday so I can start it for real! Leave a review. Thanks to Newt for being my grammar checker as it would suck without her. Bye!**


	3. Carlos

**AN: Sorry, I have to make this short. I need to get two chapters done today. So here's Carlos Spicewheiner's (Never letting my friend choose the name ever again) preview.**

Carlos

Entering the ancient temple, Carlos wondered why there were no traps whatsoever. Of course, he could just be drunk and there were tons of traps, but then again he had nothing to drink. Walking triumphantly into the treasure chamber, he tripped a wire, causing the ground to start shaking. Carlos silently cursed himself for letting his guard down, then took out a disk and threw it into the air, watching as it transformed into Sasha, and caught it on the way down. Out of the ground rose 5 human-sized golems, which began to attack him with mud hammers.

With the first golem's swing, Carlos jumped behind it and cleaved it in half with his ax. To his surprise there were two golems there instead of one dead one. Realizing his mistake, Carlos began to look for a weak spot, until he realized there were more behind him ready to attack. Carlos barely dodged them by jumping in the air, where he saw dust crystals on the back of their necks. Realizing that was their weak spot, Carlos decapitated one with his ax. When it didn't come back, he knew how to defeat them. Switching his ax into cannon mode, he began blasting at their necks with powerful lightning blasts, exploding their heads one by one.

Once he was finished, he began to walk towards the treasure to take it… and tripped another wire. "Today is not my day," he muttered to himself as a huge dust shard rose out of the ground and was swallowed by clay as a gigantic golem began to form. "Why me?" The golem reached for Carlos as he dodged it and cut off one of its fingers. As he was doing that the golem grabbed Carlos with his other hand and squeezed. Carlos anger began to rise higher and higher until he couldn't take it anymore and pried the fingers off of him. Charging at the golem he yelled "BUFFALO WINGS ARE TASTY!" and cleaved off its legs, then jumped up and brought the ax down on its head.

His rage subsiding, he went to grab his treasure, then realized it was gone. He began to mope his way out when he saw that there were security cameras installed recently. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to the inn he was staying at when he was stopped by a woman with glasses.  
"Are you Carlos?" she asked.  
"Yes, but I'm not taking autographs if that's what you're asking, I am taking dates though." He flirted.  
"I'm not here for either, I'm here to ask if you would be interested in enrolling at Beacon," she replied.  
Carlos thought about it "Could I still explore?"  
"In your free time, yes."  
"Then count me in."  
**AN: This was finished today, but I'm sorry it's short. The actual story will be longer, I promise! I have another chapter to work on now, bye!**


	4. David Frystlik

**AN: Second one today! I will try to make it longer. Tomorrow at seven I will start writing the real story and hopefully have it done by eight or nine, so yeah. Enjoy!**

David Frystlik

"What is your name?" asked the strange white haired man.  
"David Frystlik." David replied coldly.  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
"No."  
"Well, it is because we have heard reports of someone going around and hunting monsters alone and unsupervised. Would you know who that is?"  
"Yes, me."  
"Would you be willing to share how you did it?" as he asked, David's mind traveled back to what he had hunted last…

He was standing outside a dark cave high on a mountain. There were reports of yetis terrorizing whoever traveled through the pass that lead out of the valley, which would be everyone. The town was beginning to starve because no food got in or out of the valley. David walked deep into the cave searching for any signs of the yetis. Seeing none, he remembered yeti packs are peaceful and nomadic creatures unless provoked, so that left the question, who was attacking the village? Traveling further he began to see some light coming from below a ledge. He investigated and found a ravine with a bandit camp built inside. Looking around, he saw what made the villagers think yetis attacked: three big vehicles shaped like yetis with yeti skins hanging over them.

Sickened of what they were doing and how they skinned three yetis, he decided he would put a stop to it here and now. Taking his staff off his back, he jumped off the ledge and rolled on his landing. Wanting to be stealthy, he switched his staff into spear mode and moved into their fort, careful not to make a sound. He stepped quietly through their defenses. Seeing a guard he shot a freezing shard at his mouth so he couldn't alert the others, but the guard had signaled the alarm before David could shoot his torso.

"Crap, so much for stealth," he thought to himself as he switched Decay back into staff mode. While he was switching three bandits blocked the path in front of him. He turned around to go the other way but three more bandits were blocking him in that direction as well.

Trapped with nowhere to go, David swung his staff at a bandit's head and knocked him out. He spun his staff around and knocked out two more bandits. Seeing an opening, David switched back to spear mode and spun it around, blocking the bullets from the other three. While they were reloading, David shot and froze them so they couldn't move from where they were standing and ran into the courtyard. One of the mechs was waiting for him. Seeing the situation he was in, David switched Decay into scythe mode and ran toward the mech.

Dodging its fist, David ran up to its leg and cut through some wires on its ankle. The mech grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Slowly, he got up and spun his scythe counter clockwise. It seemed as if the walls of the cave had crumbled to nothing as a vortex was revealed and Decay's eye solidified. Tendrils came out of the ground and grabbed the mech's arms and legs. In retaliation, out of the mech's shoulder came turrets that began shooting at David. Seeing this, he created an ice mirror and ran into it. Another ice mirror appeared behind the mech's head and David jumped out of it and landed on its shoulder, cutting off the turrets. He jumped off, landed on the ground and spun his scythe clockwise as the mech was pulled apart by tendrils and the dimension dissipated.

After explaining this to the man, David wondered why he told the strange man all of this.  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
"Not a clue."  
"I am the headmaster of Beacon," he said.  
"So why are you talking to me?"  
"Because you have potential of being an outstanding hunter. So what do you say, you could come and learn at my school."  
After a few minutes of thought, David replied, "Fine, I'll do it."

**AN: Holy crap that was a long time, but thanks to Newt for grammar checking the last two chapters. I will have the last character background up tomorrow and the first chapter up after the next episode comes out. Pyron out!**


	5. Newt Peater

**AN: Those last two were posted a day late, so sorry about that, but I'll have chapters up quicker, I promise! So here's Newt's chapter.**

Newt Peater

Given it was a beautiful day, Newt decided it would be a lovely idea to go out for a nice calming stroll in the swamp, even though Newt's definition of "calming" was to kill something with Marsh Masher. While looking for something to beat the living crap out of, she wondered how her little bro Pyron was, as he had not come to visit in a while. She decided as soon as she saw him again she would greet him warmly, then proceed to kicking him in the shin. Hearing a loud footstep, she focused on the task at hand and peeked through the bushes.

It was quite an ugly thing; skin pale and clammy, body covered in scars, and extremely fat. She realized that this was a unique opportunity to kill an ogre. So, walking up to it, she tried to get its attention by poking the back of its leg. It callously ignored her.

Then she tried walking by it and yelling "Hey! You in there!" and still it ignored her. At this point she was sick of this crap and decided to step on its foot. As it ignored her still, she just got angry. Not showing it, Newt walked right up to it, and kicked it in the shin. As it fell and grabbed its leg, it finally acknowledged her, with a look of rage on its face.

Newt dodged its fist just before it smashed the ground where she was standing. As its other fist was heading straight for her, Newt jumped at the last second, landed on its arm and pretended she was napping on it. It tried to squash her with its other hand but she kicked it away and jumped and landed on its shoulder, putting her elbow on its head like it was an armrest. The ogre was truly annoyed now, so it grabbed Newt before she could dodge and threw her against a tree.

Newt was already bored from this fight, so she thought up of a game she would play with it. If it could hit her before she smashed all of its phalanges (AN: That's fingers and toes for those who don't know) it won! If it didn't, Newt would spare it from its shame and smash its head in. She ran up to it and pulled Marsh Masher off her back. Dodging its fist, she jumped, did a front flip and used its momentum to smash the big toe on its right foot. When it tried to smash her, she jumped away from it and drop-kicked its entire right hand, breaking its index to its pinky finger, knocking its thumb backward for good measure. With the right hand out of order and Newt Cossack kicking the remaining toes on the right foot, the ogre hit Newt away into a hollow tree.

Newt, who was now really annoyed that she lost at her own game, decided now was a good time to pull out her trump card and smashed her hammer's head into the base of the tree she was inside. She waited as the ground rumbled, and she was lifted up as the tree twisted and split, until it was a treant in her image with the real Newt comfortably inside a makeshift hammock in its ribcage. When it was done shifting, the treant punched the ogre onto its back and drop kicked its head in.

After Newt was all done with her stroll, she returned to her hut, where to her surprise Pyron was waiting for her. "Hello Pyron, are you having a nice day?" she asked him with a fake smile on her face.  
"Yes why do you as-" Pyron was cut off by the pain of Newt kicking him in the shin.  
"So why are you here Pyron?" Newt asked after Pyron recovered.  
"I'm here to ask if you want to come to a school with me."  
"What school?"  
"Beacon Academy."  
"Well, someone has to keep an eye on my little bro...so count me in."

**AN: Holy crud, I did it. I'm going to do something different with chapters so you get them more quickly; I'm going to post the unedited version while Newt is working on the grammar and then I'll update it! So, have a good day and expect me later today.**


	6. Late Arrival

**AN: FIRST CHAPTER! (throws confetti everywhere) I can't believe I made my deadline, this is amazing. I'm going to try to not interfere with the main scenes unless it's absolutely necessary. Constructive criticism is welcome as are links to fanart by PM(Not that there would be any… yet.)and thank you for reading this.**

The Late Arrival

Pyron was running to find his locker with Hiwa inside. He knew he just should have kept it with him instead of giving it to Ozpin.  
_"Pyron, you do not want to mess this up to me!"_ the phoenix on his shoulder said to him using telepathy.  
"Well I'm sorry, but it was someone's idea to give the sword to Ozpin for safekeeping!" he said back. When he rounded the corner he ran into someone else head on.  
"Sorry about that, I'm in a hurry." He said as he helped the guy up.  
"No, it's OK, I can understand. I was a day late here." He replied.  
"Really? Me too! My name's Pyron, what's yours?"  
"Well my name's David, nice to meet you Pyron."  
"Well nice to meet you too David, I've got to run, bye!" he said as he ran.

Pyron finally found his locker after asking someone with red eyes and a red hoodie for directions. After he opened locker 55 he looked and saw someone wearing a white leather jacket and a blue hoodie that looked troubled. "Hey what's wrong?" Pyron asked him.  
"I'm looking for the initiation area, do you know where it is?"  
"Yeah, it's over by the cliff side. My names Pyron, what's yours?"  
"I'm Carlos, nice to meet you, also would you happen to know any of the lovely ladies here?" Carlos asked.  
"No I have to go now bye!" Pyron said and ran off to the initiation point.

On his way to the initiation, Pyron found and walked with Newt. "You will not believe the day I'm having." Pyron told her.  
"Oh, really? I ran into this weird guy who kept trying to flirt with me, kept calling himself Luxus or something."  
"Let me guess, you kicked him in the shin."  
"Yup...hey, why is that dude carrying a coffin?"  
"I don't know, but lets get to the initiation quickly." Pyron said and dematerialized.  
"Why does he always do that..." she muttered in irritation as Carlos walked up to her.  
"Hey there beautiful, how are you this fi-" Carlos was cut off by a distinct kick to the shin as David walked up in his black cloak.  
"I knew that wouldn't end well. My names David, yours?"  
"I'm Carlos." Carlos said while hugging his shin.  
"And I'm Newt. Sorry, I have to meet my little bro at the initiation. Bye!"

At the initiation point, Pyron was standing and communicating with Phoenicia. "It looks like we're going to be launched, so fly up and meet me wherever the objective is."  
"_OK, see you there,"_ Phoenicia said and flew off. As she did Newt finally caught up with Pyron.  
"There you are, let's just stay together this time!"  
"OK, sure, why not," Pyron said as he looked around to see who else was around him. On his right was the guy he met this morning, David, on Newt's left was Carlos who apparently had gotten kicked again courtesy of Newt. On David's right was some guy with black hair in a ponytail and an eyepatch. Snapping his attention back to Ozpin, he resumed listening. "-these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work with." A girl with dark red hair down the line looked worried. Pyron snapped his attention back to Ozpin. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." After that the girl with the crimson hair looked devastated. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way; do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." Pyron barely held in a laugh. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics."Pyron saw Carlos silently cheer. "Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" a blonde tried to say something but was cut off by Ozpin."Good, take your positions." And one by one they were launched into the forest.

**AN: DONE! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review until the next episode. Bye! And thanks to Newt for grammar.**


	7. The Landing

AN: I just remembered I forgot to describe what Phoenicia looked like. She has fiery orange hair, blue eyes, and she's wearing a fiery dress. Any question ask by a review or pm.

The Landing

Pyron was in the air deciding how he was going to land without breaking a bone in his body. Pyron decided he would adjust the Jetstream on hiwa so he would slow down enough that he wouldn't break anything. Somehow he managed to pull it off without starting a forest fire and causing another obstacle. He heard ice shattering behind him, looking to see what happened he locked eyes with David who was standing in the middle of a crater of ice. "Looks like we're on a team together." He said. "Yeah, let's wait for two more people then." "Sure ok." He replied. Just at that moment they heard something smash into the earth and looked around to see a small marsh that hadn't been there before.

After someone landed in the mud and looked up to see Pyron looking at them. "Newt!" Pyron cheered. "Yes! We're on the same team!" David looked at Pyron and Newt. "You know each other?" David asked. "Know each other, we're practically related!" Pyron replied. Newt who was watching decided to kick him in the shin. "What was that for?" Pyron said while clutching his knee. "It wasn't for anything, I just wanted to kick you." She replied. After quite a bit of laughter, they wondered where and who the last person would be. As they waited David was acting weird, talking quietly to something they couldn't see. "Hey David who are you talking to?" Pyron asked. David, realizing he had been noticed decided it would be easier if he told them the truth. "So you see, I can speak to and see spirits." He waited for the insults which never came. "Why didn't you say so? We all have weird things about us, I can dematerialize into embers." Said Pyron.

After they were done talking they heard a large crash and a roar with something running through the brush. Out of the brush came Carlos, who locked eyes with Newt. "Reptile lady!" he yelled. "I AM AN AMPHIBIAN!" she yelled and kicked him in the shin. As he was on the ground in the fetal position they realized that he was the last member of the team. "Well welcome to the team Carlos." Said Pyron. "Did anyone else hear that roar?" asked David. As he asked a giant ogre burst into the opening they were standing in. "Let's run for our lives now." Said Pyron, and they all started running into the forest.

Meanwhile at beacon cliff

Ozpin watched a beautiful orange bird landing on the cliff, while sipping whatever was in his cup (my guess is tea). Suddenly there was a flash and a girl was standing there. "Hello there." He said and she turned around surprised. "would you like some tea?" he asked her. "Umm okay?" she said confused. Then she realized she was human form again. "So." He asked when she was settled at the table. "What are you?" "I'm a phoenix." she replied. "weren't you with Pyron earlier?" he asked. "Yes, you see he's my guardian." She replied honestly. "Well it looks like I know nothing about phoenixes." He said. "that's a mistake, there are no other phoenixes, there is only me." She said

AN: That's all I can do today, I'm sorry I promised my family I would take a break from writing so I'm back, and leave a review I'll see you later


	8. OC Contest

**AN: Sup, Pyron here with your latest report on what's happening, I am now hosting an OC contest, partly because I'm low on characters, partly because I want to see what you all have. The deadline is… September 25****th**** and there will be no turndowns (Unless they're mary sues) so as newt would say, start writing before I kick you in the shin. (Jokingly of course)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Hair/Eye color:

Weapon of choice:

History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Color designation:

Special abilities:

Aura type:(healing, protective, offensive, etc.)

Enemies/rivals(Optional):

**AN: I will announce created teams on this chapter, entries are accepted by either pm or review.**


	9. Emerald Forest Inferno

**AN: I'm sorry I am late with this but I had a case of writer's block for a bit, and Newt is busy so you will have to read my unedited versions for a while. Anyways so aura was explained in this episode so I think this might be interesting.**

Emerald forest Inferno

After they had separated from team CARD, Pyron and the rest of the team continued their trek to the temple.

"Does anyone else think it was rude of them to assume I was schizophrenic?" said David.

"Yeah, a little." Replied Pyron.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" asked Newt.

As they turned around they saw the forest behind them was on fire.

"… Dust Fire RUN!" yelled Pyron.

David calmly shot a few ice blasts to create a wall of ice to block the fire from reaching them.

"Well that was interesting but that wall is melting faster than it should." Said David.

"I'll see why." Said Pyron.

"But you can't do that you'll burn alive!" yelled David

"Too bad, I'm fireproof." Pyron said while teleporting.

When Pyron was on the other side he could easily see why it was melting faster, as a Scorpio was attacking it.

"Guys, leave now." He said after he teleported back

"Why is there an emergency?" asked Carlos

"No, but there is a Scorpio, so I suggest running."

"Why we all have aura here, don't we?" asked David

"You do, I don't. I gave up my aura so I can protect phoenix quarry, so the schnee company doesn't make more of me and so they don't learn of the phoenix blood." Said Pyron angrily.

"Now go!" he yelled

"I won't, Carlos and Newt go up ahead and pick the black Queen. If what the spirits tell me is right, the relics are chess pieces." Said David

After they left David and Pyron turned back to the cracking wall and heard beowolves howl.

"Figures." Pyron said.

Meanwhile off in the distance an assassin hired by the schnee dust company was lining up the shot he was hired to take on Pyron, he knew the wrong moment could cost everything. Seeing the perfect opportunity he pulled the trigger.

Back to Pyron things almost went in slow motion, right before the bullet was about to hit Pyron's head the bullet began to melt into liquid metal doing nothing to Pyron.

"Hey David I'll be right back" Pyron said while teleporting.

Back at the sniper Pyron appeared in a flash of fire grabbed the sniper and said four words to him

"Not. Around. My. Friends." He said burning the snipers skin slightly and let go of him.

Meanwhile with David the ice wall had broken and David was shooting at the Scorpios legs trying to keep him in place. Pyron Flashed onto the creatures back with his sword cracking its armor.

"Hellfire impaler!" Pyron yelled while turning the Jetstream on Hiwa on full blast, impaling and cremating the Scorpio instantly.

"Let's go." Pyron said to David as they started running towards the temple.

Meanwhile with Newt and Carlos…

"And that's the power packed taste of sunny-d" said Carlos

"WHAT THE F*** IS SUNNY-D!?" yelled Newt.

**AN: FINISHED sorry I just now cured my writers block the OC contest has no limit to time as much as people I am accepting two teams for season one I already have another planned out (my friends who didn't make it on my team, sorry.) so 7 more entries I have 1 so far. Thanks and bye!**


	10. The Nova Scar

AN: Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. Stuff came up and I haven't been able to write. When this happens, and for between chapters I have created a twitter rp account for pyron pyronkagi. Knives has one too. It's pretty interesting. Also if you're wondering yes I might use people from Walkman355's RWBY:the darkness within, and no I won't go mary sue. Now enjoy

The Nova Scar

After the death stalker was dealt with, David and Pyron began to head towards the others to meet up. Following their tracks was easy, all you had to do was follow the trail of dead beowolves. When they finally caught up to them they were roasting beowolves.

"Really? let's move on already." Pyron said

Moving onward team KNDS (closest anagram to chaos I could find) were running through the dense damp forest when they suddenly got into an open clearing.

"Something feels… off here" David said.

"You're right, there's not any temple here, or ladies." Said Carlos

"What?" said David.

"Guys shut up!" said Pyron trying to listen for movement.

During the silence the ground started rumbling as the cliff begins to shake. Giant lizards begin scaling up the wall towards team KNDS.

"Well. Now we fight!" said David.

Pyron went and activated hiwa to impale the first few, while Newt jumped over one and smashed its head in with her hammer. David changed his staff into a spear and blasted a few frozen before cutting their heads off with the scythe. Meanwhile Carlos… was being Carlos.

"You shall all feel the wrath of my bacon making macine!" Carlos yelled as he was cleaving and electrocuting lizards. They were getting overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the lizards when Carlos said the worst thing you could say in this situation.

"Hey Newt, it's your cousins!"

And then Newt just plain snapped.

"I. AM. AN AMPHIBIAN!" Newt yelled as she started smashing lizards like a whac-a-mole game gone horribly wrong, each lizard practically exploding with every hammer smash. After the dust cleared, the entire battlefield was covered in lizard guts.

"… Holy crap." Pyron, David and Carlos said at the same time.

Then when they started to turn around to leave a gigantic roar was heard from inside the ravine, making them all turn around and wonder if they should run or not. Then their answer was clear when a Wyvern flew out of the crevice.

"Well we're screwed." Carlos pointed out the obvious of their situation.

"RUN!" yelled David at the top of his lungs and began to run. Unfortunately the Wyvern saw this and flew breathing fire to cut off their only way out.

"And that was our only way out, any suggestions?" asked David.

"Umm… we fight the damned thing?" Carlos said as he ran towards it. Just before he reached the Wyvern the air started to crackle and Carlos looked like blue lightning and was on the dragon slashing away. After that Carlos jumped off and landed next to us.

"Okay… that didn't work at all, any other ideas?"

"Guys, I have a plan." Pyron said as he whispered the plan to the others.

Pyron took out some cylinders and threw them onto the ground as they turned into speakers and began playing Prayer of the Refugee, by Rise Against. As it got to the chorus Carlos changed Sasha into its lightning cannon mode and aimed.

"Say hello to my fried cheese maker and go boom!" as the air around him charged and the cannon fired at the dragon, staggering it and making it fall to its feet on the ground. At that moment Newt ran past Carlos and twirled Marsh Masher, hitting right behind both of the Wyvern's heels, trapping it in miniature swamps. As it tried to fly away David changed Decay into it's spear mode and fired two shots at the base joints of its wing, freezing them in place. As Newt and Carlos were back next to Pyron.

"Can you get the timing right Carlos?" asked Pyron.

"Timing? Who needs time?" Carlos replied

"Where are we aiming?" asked Newt.

"That small spot between its chest scales." replied Carlos.

Out of the shock that Carlos was actually intelligent for once, time almost had a heart attack.

"Ok. Let's do this." Pyron said as he threw Hiwa into the air. Newt began to swing at it as time slowed down for Carlos as he fired a shot at the head of Marsh Masher just as it was hitting Hiwa, causing it to rocket towards the Wyvern's weak spot. As it stabbed the Wyvern, Pyron ember galed(his ember dematerialization/rematerialization's new name, thank you Ryzia.) to the handle stabbing it in further.

"Nova scar!" Pyron yelled as the blade and vents retracted completely, causing a huge blaze that expanded outwards inside the Wyvern. The Wyvern exploded, none of its body parts remaining as embers fell from the sky, and a used up hellfire dust crystal disintegrated inside of Hiwa.

After Pyron was done reloading Hiwa, they set off to find the temple and its artifacts. Along the way Carlos tried to run inside a giant beehive and steal all of their honey. And thus team KNDS ran onward, for that was the other way from the gigantic bees that were chasing them.

**AN:DONE! I am so sorry it took so long, OC contest is over, met some people over twitter that were Awesome. I need a break and I will try to find 3 more entries, because one guy doesn't have a team. So it is still on.**


End file.
